bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Chol Arus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10557 |no = 1537 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 16, 34, 38, 42, 46, 63, 67, 71, 93, 96, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 6, 3, 9, 8, 7, 6, 7, 12, 8, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 15, 19, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 63, 67, 71, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 5, 9, 6, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 15, 19, 23, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 63, 67, 71, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 3, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 9, 5, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 9, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb2_distribute = 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 15 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Legend holds that humans who fell to Ishgria were destined to die or be absorbed by evil energies, becoming something inhuman. However, someone like Arus, who possessed a tenacious heart, unyielding power, and strong bonds of affection, might have been able to return without dying or being consumed by evil. Though there's no telling what combination of happy chances might have returned Arus to Grand Gaia, this scholar would prefer to believe that he and his queen made the journey back. |summon = I'll never give up hope, no matter how rough the situation is. I have someone I have to keep safe. |fusion = A use for my strength? I feel like I finally understand. It's all right, my mind is clear now. |evolution = We survived, thanks to my comrades' sacrifices. And that's why I'm going to make it back!! | hp_base = 6138 |atk_base = 2683 |def_base = 1957 |rec_base = 2064 | hp_lord = 7982 |atk_lord = 3324 |def_lord = 2446 |rec_lord = 2568 | hp_anima = 9099 |rec_anima = 2270 |atk_breaker = 3622 |def_breaker = 2148 |def_guardian = 2744 |rec_guardian = 2419 |def_oracle = 2297 |rec_oracle = 3015 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Divine Phoenix |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, probable Def ignoring effect, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns on critical |lsnote = 20% chance to ignore Def, 150% Crit & fills 8 BC |bb = Slash Ba'al Berith |bbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes, powerful additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly, fills 7 BC for 3 turns & 500% DoT multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Shining Phoenix |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), slightly boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts BB gauge, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 800% x HP / max base HP, fills 10 BC, fills 8% OD & 50% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Alphard Wind |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 6 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit and Spark, 50% OD fill & 60% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Despair Breaker |esitem = Scarlet Necklace |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Scarlet Necklace is equipped, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns to BB/SBB & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = |evofrom = 10556 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 50% Spark damage to 70% Spark damage |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Boosts 70% Spark damage to 100% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +2 BC fill. Fills 12 BC total |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's damage boost relative to remaining HP effect |omniskill3_2_note = +2% multiplier per 1% HP remaining. Total 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining (300~1300% SBB multiplier) |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 60% boost |notes = *In Jewish folklore, chol refers to a supernatural bird, often glossed as, or identified with, the Greek 'phoenix'. |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Arus5 }}